Lucario Pan Part 10/Transcript
This is the transcript of Lucario Pan Part 10. (Back on the ship) King Dedede: And now, which will it be? The pen or the plank? Peach: King Dedede, we will never join your crew. King Dedede: As you wish. Ladies first, me dear. Peach: (To the creatures) Goodbye, guys. Creatures: Goodbye, Peach. Peach: (To Luigi) Be brave, Luigi. Luigi: I shall strive to, Peach. Peach: (To Mario) Goodbye, Mario. Mario: Well, I hope it was fun while it lasted. Peach: (To Toad) Goodbye, Toad. Toad: Goodbye, Peach. (Zomom interferes and grabs Peach) Zomom: Come on! Get along over there! Zazz: Put those brats back in the cage! (Toad gets pushed by Zomom. Mario, Luigi, Toad, and the creatures are all being forced back inside the cage. Dedede’s Crew then forces Peach to walk the plank) Dedede’s Crew: Get going! Don’t give us no trouble! Go on! Go on! Get it over with! Iggy Koopa: Move along! Roy Koopa: The captain’s waitin’! (Peach is now walking the plank as a tear wells down her eye. She is now about to reach the edge) Toad: (O.S.) Peach! No! (Peach now falls off the plank. Dedede then puts his hand over his ear. He hears whistling, but then it became silent. King Dedede gets confused) Escargoon: (Gasp) Sire, no splash. King Dedede: Not a sound. Larry Koopa: Not a bloomin’ ripple. Wendy O. Koopa: That's impossible. Goomba: It’s a jinx, that’s what is is. (We now see Peach who is now saved by Lucario, along with Celebi) Zeena: What? No splash? Zor: Yeah, there is no splash. Ludwig von Koopa: There’s no sign of the wench. Waddle Doo: Did you hear a splash? Roy Koopa: Nuh-uh. Iggy Koopa: Neither have I. Master Zik: Something unusual must've happened. Zazz: I’m telling ya, guys, it’s a black day. (Lucario carries Peach to safety) Zavok: Mark my words. We will all pay for this. Bugzzy: The ship’s bewitched. Masher: (To King Dedede) No splash, sire. King Dedede: So you want a splash, Mr. Masher. I’ll give you a splash! (He grabs the Masher and tosses him into the ocean) King Dedede: Now who’s next? Lucario: You’re next, Dedede! This time, you’ve gone too far! Luigi and Creatures: (Cheering) It’s Lucario! It is Lucario! Toad: (Seeing Peach) And Peach! Mario: I knew it. It is Lucario and Peach! King Dedede: It can’t be! Escargoon: It’s his blinkin’ ghost what’s talkin’! Lucario: Say your prayers, Dedede! King Dedede: I’ll show you this ghost has blood in his veins. I’ll run him through! (Lucario flies down and pokes Dedede with his sword) King Dedede: OOH! Take that! (He starts challenging Lucario. They start fighting around the mast, until Lucario dodges Dedede’s hammer and it gets stuck in the mast) King Dedede: Blast this hammer! (Lucario heads over to the cage and frees Mario, Luigi, Toad and the creatures) Lucario: Come on, everybody! (Mario, Luigi, Toad and the creatures all rushed as they grab their weapons as they go up to the crow’s nest) Luigi: Hurry, Toad! Hurry! (Toad is putting a cannonball inside his teddy bear) King Dedede: Don’t just stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats! (Dedede’s crew all came rushing in a mob, as Luigi is pulling up Toad, but Toad’s foot gets stuck on a rope) Zavok: Come on, troops! Zazz: After the brats, guys! (They are all clamoring as they’re climbing up the rope ladder. As they get closer, Luigi pulls so hard, Toad gets lifted. Meanwhile, King Dedede frantically tries to pull his hammer out of the mast. He pulls it so hard, it broke free as he stumbled backwards over the plank. The Carnotaurus appears and suddenly prepares to eat Dedede, who almost falls. Dedede flees from the Carnotaurus’s mouth. The Carnotaurus then growls in frustration. Lucario flies and cuts through a sail with his sword and dashes toward Dedede. He shoves Dedede in his hat, cuts the feather and flies away with it as Dedede tried to catch him, but fails. Dedede sees the he’s stuck in his hat) King Dedede: This is no mere Pokémon. (He pulls the hat away) ‘Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying coyote! (Lucario lands on a top deck and slices the hairs off the feather. Meanwhile, Escargoon is putting all the luggage in a lifeboat. Cut to Mario and the others) Mario: Okay, guys, hold your fire. (The crew is getting closer) Roy Koopa: Get ‘em! Mario: Steady, guys. Steady. Bugzzy: Club ‘em with the marline. Mario: Fire! (They all start shooting at Dedede’s crew. Some of the crew start to fall as they get hit by the ammo) Morton Koopa Jr.: I’ll crack their bloomin’ skulls! Iggy Koopa: Let me at ‘em! Lemmy Koopa: No, Lemmy at ‘em! (Zomom reaches the top) Luigi: Stand down, you blackguard! (Zomom starts swinging his sword as Luigi dodges. Celebi arrives and tries to distract Zomom. Meanwhile, Lucario and King Dedede continue fighting. Zomom waves away Celebi, which sends her flying as Mario and the others fight off the crew. The green woodpecker and Tokkori start pecking on Zavok’s head) Zavok: AAH! You little pests! (Some of the crew tried to flee, but get charged by the wild boars, get beaten up by Donkey Kong, and Yoshi is throwing eggs at them. Kamek is about to cast his magic) Kamek: I will blast you! (The fox and the raccoon throw berries at Kamek’s face) Kamek: AAAAAAK!! MY FACE!!! (Lucario and King Dedede keep fighting as Celebi flies toward Lucario and tells him that Mario and the others are in trouble. King Dedede is about to strike Lucario with his hammer, but Lucario jumps out and slingshots from a rope ladder and rams into Dedede. Dedede is sent flying until he crashes into the cannon, which turns around and hits him on the head. Lucario now sees the fight between Mario’s army and Dedede’s crew. He flies up and cuts the ropes which send Dedede’s crew falling, except Zomom who hangs onto the crow’s nest. Escargoon, who’s lowering the lifeboat, now sees as Dedede’s crew fall into the lifeboat. Zomom still hangs on) Creatures: Hurray! (Toad now hits Zomom on the head with his cannonball-stuffed bear. Zomom then falls into the boat, with Escargoon and the others. Due to his weight, the boat falls into the water. We are back to Mario and the others cheering on Toad) Mario: You did it, Toad! Luigi: Right through, Toad! Donkey Kong: Yea, Lion Killer! Rick: Well done! Raccoon: Yea for Lion Killer! (Lucario flies around as King Dedede starts to climb up the rope, enraged) King Dedede: Fly! Fly! FLY! You coward! Lucario: Coward? Me? King Dedede: (Laughs) You wouldn’t dare fight old Dedede man-to-man! And you’d fly away like a cowardly Taillow! Lucario: Nobody calls Lucario a coward and lives! I’ll fight you man-to-man, with one hand behind my back. (Dedede reaches the top and faces Lucario) King Dedede: You won’t you won’t try to get away? Peach: No, don’t, Lucario! It’s a trick! Mario: Be careful, Lucario! King Dedede is being very tricky! Lucario: I give my word, Dedede. King Dedede: Good, then let’s have at it! (He pushes Lucario off and steps on his hand, and Lucario falls. Peach covered her eyes in fear, as Mario watched worriedly. Dedede proceeds to fight Lucario as he cuts the rope and Lucario swings on it, surprising Dedede. Lucario lands on the other side, but Dedede cuts away the rope. Lucario nearly loses his balance as Dedede gets closer while he’s swinging his hammer. Lucario and Dedede continue fighting as we see the Carnotaurus watching. Lucario loses his grip of his sword, and tries to get it, but Dedede grabs it) King Dedede: Now! (Throws away the sword) Insolent creature, prepare to die! (He raised his hammer and is about to crush Lucario) Peach: Fly! Fly, Lucario! Fly! Mario: Come on! You gotta fly! Lucario: No! I gave my word. (Before Dedede can strike, Lucario jumps up and grabs the pirate flag and wraps it around Dedede) Lucario: You’re mine, Dedede! (Everyone cheers) Mario: All right! You did it, Lucario! (Peach hugs Mario as Toad jumps on them) Toad: Yeah! Cleave him to the brisket! (Mario and Peach laugh) King Dedede: You wouldn’t do Dedede in now, would you, sir? (Lucario has the sword pointed to Dedede) King Dedede: I’ll go away forever. I’ll do anything you say. But besides, I own a castle in Dream Land. If you let me go, I promise I will not do anything bad again. Lucario: Well, all right. I’ll let you go, if you say you’re a codfish. King Dedede: (Gulps) I’m a codfish. Lucario: (Points the sword closer to Dedede) Louder! King Dedede: (Wailing) I’M A CODFISH!!! Everyone: Hurray! (Singing) Dedede’s a codfish, a codfish, a codfish. Dedede’s a codfish… (The Carnotaurus joins in as he roars) Lucario: All right, Dedede, you’re free to go, and never return. (Throws away Dedede’s sword) Behold my Aura! (King Dedede tries to hit Lucario with his hammer) Mario: (Gasp) Lucario, look out! (Lucario quickly dodges as King Dedede loses his balance and falls. He screams as he is heading toward the mouth of the waiting Carnotaurus. It eats him. As the pirate flag lands on the water, Dedede rises up and runs around frantically with the pirate flag on him) King Dedede: Escargoon! Escargoon! (He gets eaten by the Carnotaurus again as he rushes through inside his body until he crashes in the rear. Then he comes out of the Carnotaurus, now holding the clock that the Carnotaurus ate. He sees the ringing clock and tosses it back to the Carnotaurus, who eats the clock and it rings. The Carnotaurus swallows the clock and charges toward the fleeing Dedede) King Dedede: Escargoon! (The Carnotaurus tries to eat him, but he dodges) King Dedede: Escargoon!! ESCARGOON!!! Escar…AAH! (The Carnotaurus tosses Dedede, and he is sent flying. He flies past the lifeboat with Escargoon and the crew as the Carnotaurus follows) Escargoon: (Seeing Dedede) Sire! (The Carnotaurus chases Dedede into the sunset, followed by Escargoon and the others) Escargoon: Sire! Sire! Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Battle scenes